


Take Me Away To Neverland

by hunnybunny



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A Kiss on the Cheek, Boys Kissing, Fairies, Fluff, Harry is Wendy, Louis Tomlinson is Peter Pan, M/M, Mentions of Ziam, Neverland, No Eleanor bashing, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunnybunny/pseuds/hunnybunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's looking out his window lamenting the fact that he becomes an adult in the morning when a strange boy flies in (literally) and offers another option.</p><p>Louis and Harry in a Peter Pan AU where the other boys, Stan and Eleanor make appearances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me Away To Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by an amazing artist on tumblr named channybee and you need to check out this amazing art: http://channybee.tumblr.com/post/72163102903/i-think-lou-does-look-like-a-hipsta-version-of

Tomorrow was the day. Harry groaned out-loud and let his forehead thump against the window sill. He just stared at the floor for a good half hour trying to process the fact that in one short hour he would turn 18-years-old and be an adult. He picked his head up to look out at the stars and wished time would go slower; however, instead of the Holmes-Chapel skyline there was a face on the other side of the window. Harry swore loudly and fell backwards landing with lanky limbs splayed in all directions. The lock of the window clicked open and a boy about his age stepped through the open window landing gracefully on the ground. Harry scooted back on his bum quickly trying to get away from the stranger.

“Oh crud! Sorry, mate. I didn’t mean to scare you. My shadow seems to be hiding in your room and once I find that little shit I’ll be out of your hair.”

Harry raised an eyebrow as the stranger as he lay down on the floor to look under the bed.

“Your shadow?”

“Yeah. The little bugger slipped me on my way to London.”

More confused than ever Harry wondered what kind of messed-up drug this kid had taken. The boy was wandering the room looking under and behind every piece of furniture.

“Oi! There you are! Found it!”

Harry jumped in shock when the boy tugged a shadow figure out from behind his dresser. The boy sat down and proceeded to drag the shadow’s feet until they connected with his own.

“There!”

The stranger stood up and turned to Harry giving him a blinding smile.

“I’m lost”, Harry stated trying to announce his confusion about the current events.

“Lost is a rather odd name. I’m Louis though. Nice to meet you, Lost.”

“No! My name is Harry but I’m confused about what just happened!”

Louis looked at Harry as if he was dimwitted. For the first time Harry studied Louis closely. He noted the tattoos covering almost every inch of skin that was peeking out of his green button-up shirt. The shaggy hair Louis was sporting was being contained by a matching green beanie and he had ocean blue eyes that Harry was sure he could get lost in forever. Harry could smell a sweet fruity scent wafting off the clothing as he inhaled deeply. Harry was pretty positive he had never been so attracted to a perfect stranger before.

“Why are you sad?”

“Huh?”

“When I was looking in the window you looked sad. Why?”

“It’s my birthday tomorrow. 18 is going to suck—wait! You were looking in my window?”

Louis looked as if Harry had just slapped him.

“There’s no time to waste then. Come on! It’s almost midnight!”

“You didn't answer my first question!”

“My shadow flew in and I had scope your room out. You never know where Hook is hiding! Now stand up and get ready. We're so out of here!”

“Who? Where are we going?”

“Never Land, of course. El! We need you!”

A little ball of light came in through the window, and Louis began talking to it.

“He’s going to need some dust, El. Maybe an extra dose too. He’s kind big.”

Harry’s eye shot open when a high-pitched female voice came from the light.

“Are you kidding me, Louis? You’re taking this kid with us? I don’t like him. Hmph!”

Harry looked a little closer and it seemed in the light was a small, glowing woman with wings floating in midair. He got closer squinting his eyes. She turned around glaring at Harry.

“Do you mind?”

Harry was about to apologize when Louis grabbed the woman by one of her little feet.

“Bend down a bit, Harry!”

The second he obeyed Louis was shaking the little glowing woman over his head making gold glitter land all over him. After a couple of minutes Louis stopped and let the woman go. She huffed angrily and flew back out the window.

“That should be enough for the trip. Now think of a happy thought.”

Harry tried one and let out a yelp when his entire body lifted off the floor.

“Now just take my hand and we’ll get going. Not a moment to waste.”

He studied Louis for a moment and looked back at his bedroom. He couldn’t figure out what compelled him to do it, but he took Louis’ hand letting the other boy pull him out of the window. Harry screamed for a solid minute as he was pulled over the rooftops of his hometown. He squeezed his eyes shut tightly as they both rose higher toward the stars. Harry was preparing himself to splat but instead he heard a loud wooshing sound and suddenly there was sunlight on his face. He cracked one eye open and gasped out loud. They were flying toward a tropical island in the middle of the sea.

“Bloody hell!”

“Welcome to Never Land, Harry. Where you never have to worry and you will never grow old.”

Louis flew him over a cove where he was sure he could spot a couple mermaids and what appeared to be a Native American tribe before finally landing in a small clearing in the middle of some trees. Harry flopped down in the soft grass happy to be back on the ground. He pinched himself to make doubly sure this wasn’t just an amazingly realistic dream.

“HOO HOO HOO!”

Suddenly other teenager boys jumped out of the surrounding trees. They all ran up to Louis ruffling him and asking about his night.

“Who’s this”, a blonde with a thick Irish accent asked pointing to Harry.

Harry was busy looking at all the boys with wonder. They were all around his age and they were all had animal ears and tails on. The Irish boy had long, floppy white rabbit ears and a little poof of a tail on the back of his shorts. There was also a fox boy, a bear boy, one who had added some paint on his face to look like a raccoon.

“Oh! That’s Harry! He’s come to join us!”

The raccoon raised an eyebrow and the bear sniffed the air curiously the others moved closer inspecting Harry. He wished he was in something other than a pair of black sleep pants and his worn gray jumper. He ruffled his own curls self-consciously. Louis peeked over the fox’s shoulder smiling brightly.

“Common, boys! Into the hideout!”

Instantly they scampered up the tree trunks jumping from branch to branch before disappearing into the leafy cover. Louis went over to one of the trees with the thickest trunks and started cranking away at a lever until a small elevator made from tree parts settled on the ground. Louis hopped in and beckoned for Harry who followed a little nervously. Without even blinking Louis howled like a wolf and slowly the elevator rose back into the trees. When they broke through the layer of leaves Harry let out a surprised squeak. It was like a hanging city. Large bubble-shaped wooden homes were held suspended by vines and all connected by a series of bridges. Some were even two or more bubble shapes attached together. He noticed that the bear and the fox were cranking the elevator up and smiled at them. When they reached a small landing Louis hopped out of the elevator followed closely by Harry. The boys dressed as animals crowded around again shouting out their names and shaking Harry's hand.

“Me name's Niall”, the bunny shouted.

“Liam! I'm Liam! Hi, mate!” came from the bear.

“Stan”, muttered the raccoon.

The fox took down the hood of his sweatshirt and smiled but kept towards the back shyly.

“That one's Zayn. He's the quiet, mysterious one, but actually he's just a prat.” Niall eagerly supplied earning him a smack to the back of the head by Liam.

“Ouch!”

“Stop being mean to Zayn! He's perfect!”

“Aaw did I insult your crush, Li?”

“I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH, YOU POTATO!”

The two ended up tangled together with smacking limbs everywhere while Zayn and Stan chased after trying to separate them. Louis chuckled and shook his head.

“This place is amazing.”

“Faith, trust and pixie dust, young Harold!”

Harry followed Louis into the largest pod instantly losing his ability to breathe when he took in his surroundings. It was homey and a bit rugged, but it was magical. Louis pushed off the floor lazily landing in a hammock near the ceiling. Harry walked around trying to take everything in, but it was impossible. There were amazing things to look at with every new inch of wall. Louis yawned and stretched out.

“You're welcome to the bottom bunk, Harry.”

Now that he was thinking about it Harry was exhausted. He went to go climb into the empty hammock but after he ended up flopping on the floor for the third time in a row he gave up and just lay on the floor. He turned when he heard the soft sound of two feet hitting the ground. Louis smiled down at Harry.

“Having some trouble?”

Harry nodded. Louis walked over to the closet yanking out a huge assortment of large pillows and arranging them on the floor before waving Harry over. They both settled into the squishy, fluffy pile facing each other. Harry leaned over placing a gentle kiss on Louis's cheek when he pulled back Louis was bright red.

“What was that?”

“Erm—that was a kiss. I didn't mean to offend. Sorry!”

“No, it's okay. It felt a bit tingly. Maybe we could try it again?"


End file.
